


Static Shock

by TheGhostOfInjustice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hisoka is Hisoka, Irresponsible Use of Nen, Killua is fabulous, Killua is of age, Killua likes to piss people off and it gets him in weird situations, M/M, No underage, Nothing is shown on screne, heavily implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfInjustice/pseuds/TheGhostOfInjustice
Summary: Hisoka's day started pretty averagely, wake up, kill a couple people, have lunch with Kurapika, the usual.Until a certain kitten with white hair and sharp claws takes his day from average to intresting.It's hopefully the start of something new, for the both of them.No underage, Killua is eighteen in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, if you see anything that you don't like or bother you, feel free to comment or PM me and I'll try my best to change it.
> 
> The rating may go up in the future. Be warned. But only to mature if it does go up.
> 
> Also I in no way own Hunter x Hunter, nor do I make any profit from this work.
> 
> Have a good day!!!

For all intents and purposes it had been in average day in Yorknew City for one Hisoka the very colourful magician. 

Average, for him at least, meaning he’d slaughtered two very annoying pests before breakfast, had been able to have lunch with Kurapika while he was in town with that tiny little blue thing and the even tinier other thing with the, admittedly, great hearing and was now enjoying a pleasant stroll down a nice quiet street. 

He did so love having lunch with the other, it was fun to tease him and watch him sputter and protest when he brought up the Phantom Troupe and the fact that all were still alive to this day, eight years after the group had declared revenge on him for the supposed murder of Uvo, and the animal claw necklace around the blondes neck that clearly been gifted to him by the for mentioned dead man.

After their fist fight and Kurapika letting the man live, even going as far as dropping the other off at a hospital where he was unconscious for three days (though Hisoka still didn’t understand why he just didn’t tell the other 

Phantom Troupe members the man was alive rather than let them think they had a blood debt they had to repay the blond. It had been fun to watch everyone’s faces when Uvo had shown up at their encampment covered in bandages with a ferocious grin and absolutely infatuated with the chain user.) and Uvo had been trying to win Kurapika’s hand ever since.

If the necklace was any indication then Uvo was almost near his end goal and Hisoka would never admit this out loud but he was secretly routing for the two.

After paying for both his and Kurapika’s meals, despite the blonds protest that he had money and could pay for his own meal thank-you-very-much, he was on his way down the street to the hotel room he’d procured while he was staying in town. 

That’s when his day had taken a very unexpected turn. 

Out of nowhere he felt a soft hand reach up and grab his forearm. He was already reaching for his deck of cards and sharpening them with a quick dose of Nen when a musical (and unmistakable) voice reached his ears. 

“There you are dear!” The voice of one Killua Zoldyck chimed even as nails lengthened and bit in to his skin in a quiet warning to play along.

It was no wonder that he’d been confused; the twenty year old white haired boy was dressed very much like a twenty year old white haired girl. The younger boy was dressed in a pretty blue knee length dress with long sleeves, that matched the colour of his eyes and blue heels that accented the delicate curve of his ankle and his slim white legs. The other appeared to be wearing a long white haired wig, identical in colour to his natural hair, which was made into a high pony tail with a delicate sweeping of bangs that bought attention to the light eye liner and peach coloured lip gloss that made those cat like eyes pop.

“Oh?” He met the blue eyed gaze, nearly laughing when he saw them narrow into a glare.

“I’ll try not to wonder next time dear~” The other sang, bending down to brush his lips on one porcelain cheek. It was satisfying to watch the others cheeks turn a very fetching shade of red.

Today suddenly got a lot less average and a lot better.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........................................................................................................................................................

 

Back in his hotel room Hisoka watched as the other pulled the dress over his head, crumpled it up into a ball and threw it in the corner. Underneath he was wearing a pair of black shorts and a long sleeve black shirt that allowed 

Hisoka a glimpse at one pale collar bone and revealed the others slim and lean body.

Killua reached up and grasped his hair tie, allowing the fluffy and slightly curly white locks to spill over his shoulders and down his back and chest. 

“Not a wig then?” Hisoka asked and was satisfied to see Killua blush again and reach up to one pale hand threw the white locks.

“I just haven’t had time to cut it.” He protested even as he began the methodical task of separating the stands of hair into four and quickly and braiding it with well-practiced movements.

Hisoka happily watched as one strand escaped and curled around the delicate jaw bone.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you but what’s this about?” The other was now sprawled across Hisoka’s bed; lounging like a cat others often compared the boy to, and looking very much like he belonged there.

One whisper of Nen to tie his hands and pin him, another to spread his legs and just the right amount of kisses and pain to make the other enjoy it.

It wouldn’t take much but Hisoka repressed his shiver of lust and resisted reaching out and running a hand threw those lovely locks. 

“Eh, eyes up here pervert.” The boy hissed like a cat, spitting fire and brimstone. 

“It’s not my fault you’ve ripened so deliciously.” He licked his lips, they were suddenly very, very, dry.

The white haired boy turned a beautiful shade of red, just like the sunset Hisoka mused and just as pretty. It appeared the other didn’t know what to say as he sputtered and protested, many words coming to his lips but known of them really making sense. 

“You sputter so prettily little one, all blushing and red and unable to catch your breath. The only way you’d look prettier is if you were under me.” Hisoka purred, stepping closer to the younger male. He had been so cute when he was little but now he was glorious, all slim lines and toned muscles and deadly power just brimming under the surface.

“You’re such a pervert,” the other groused though he made no move to get up or even put any distance between Hisoka and himself.

“But that doesn’t mean you’re an ugly pervert. You better be thankful for this.” With that the white haired male slowly began to peel the black shirt off of his thin body. 

“Oh,” Hisoka said, licking his lips once again. “Well, thank you for the meal than.” With no more warning then that the bright haired magician attacked.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................................................................................

 

“I think I’m in love.” Hisoka declared after all was said and done. The room was a mess, chairs overturned, the side table had been shattered into little pieces and the blankets where hole covered and ripped beyond recognition.

“Don’t be over dramatic.” The white haired boy sniffed. He was thoroughly content, laying on his stomach the covers pooling just over the curve of his ass to protect his modesty but revealing his bitten and scratched back to the world. Hisoka knew his own probably looked worse, the kitten had claws after all, sharp ones, and he wasn’t the least bit afraid to use them. 

“Love is in the air~” The magician sang as Killua huffed again. Hisoka wished he was over exaggerated but he couldn’t help the way his body shook with left over residue of the others electric arura and his cock throbbed with the simple promise of the others warm flesh. Hisoka wasn’t picky but after one or two rounds with partner he usually grew tired of them, even his dear Illumi, but he couldn’t see himself growing tired of this particular brat and his shocking personality.

Killua decided to ignore him; in a swift motion he stood, keeping the blankets carefully pulled around his waist, heading to the direction of the bathroom. He coyly turned his head to gaze at Hisoka from blue stained eyes, white hair draped down his back and sly smile tugging at the corner of his soft pink lips.

“I need a shower, care to join me?” He purred before disappearing from Hisoka’s site. He hadn’t seen the boy move but the bathroom door that had previously been closed was now wide open, inviting even.

Hisoka didn’t even hesitate. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................................................................................

 

After two more rounds and several broken pieces of furniture (the bed included) Killua finally managed to get dressed. 

“I have to head out,” the boy explained to a still very naked and now pouting magician. “Alluka hates it when I stay out too late, something about worrying her to an early grave. You think she’d be more concerned about all the convicts I have to fight then the late nights.” A smile pulled at his lips as he turned back towards Hisoka. Fully dressed now the white haired male bent over and pressed a gentle kiss against Hisoka’s lips, it was softer then all before it, filled with promise and a sweetness that Hisoka had never tasted before. Never thought he’d be able to taste something like this.

Long after Killua had left the room Hisoka’s lips where still tingling, he pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled. 

That kiss had tasted like the promise of a future love.


End file.
